Sailor Celestial
by pyleela
Summary: What would happen if Sailor Moon died too soon and Beryl lived? R/R! Slightly AU. This is my revision! Have fun!
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! Celest here! This is my new chapter fic. The main character is Celest, but it is an AU (Alternate Universe) Sailor Moon fic. Hope you all like it! Signing off...  
***  
Disclaimer: All characters of Sailor Moon are the creations and owned by Naoko Tekeuchi. Celest, Michi, Hota, and any other non-Sailor Moon names are my own creations, so if you need to, or are going to, use them, please contact me before doing so. Thank You!  
***  
Planet Perfecta  
  
"Luke, I am your father!" Darth Vader boomed in a big voice.  
"Earthlings have SUCH boring movies!" Celest exclaimed.  
"So true! That was the lamest surprise EVER!" Michi agreed. Celest stopped the movie and left her incredibly huge room, followed by Michi and Hota, her best friends, and cousins. They went into the dining room for dinner.  
"Hello girls! How was your day? Ready for dinner?" said Luna, their Moms' best friend and their guardian.  
"We're bored Luna! But we're ready for dinner!" Celest exclaimed.  
"Good, because I think Lita overloaded on the cooking," Luna explained. Lita was their great-great-great-grandmother's best friend. One of her best friends, that is.  
"Good! I'm starved!" The 14-year-old exclaimed.   
"Just like Serenity. Always hungry!" Luna sighed, going back into her thoughts.  
"Molly! Get us some food please!" Celest called to the servant, "Why are you guys so quiet...hello...HELLOO!!!...Uh oh! LUNAAAAA!!!!! Come here! Quick!"  
"What Celest?" Luna ran in.  
"Th-th-th-they're disappearing! It's not possible!" Celest proclaimed, pouring water on them.  
"Oh dear...I was afraid this would happen, but not THIS soon!" Luna exclaimed. Celest turned towards her.  
"You KNOW? What...What ARE you talking about?" Celest jumped up, raging with anger.  
"Celest! Control yourself!" A new voice came in.  
"Yes, Your Majesty..." Celest stooped low onto the floor.  
"Good evening Your Majesty," Luna followed Celest's example, although, her voice was dripping with hatred for the woman in front of her.  
"Good evening Luna, Celest," the woman, also known as Queen Beryl, greeted. It would have been evident to any stranger outside that Celest and Luna were servants of the Queen, as she continued speaking, "Celest, I'll let you go this time, since you are still in training, but your...friends...have not disappeared. Quite the contrary, in fact. I have summoned them. I had also summoned you, but you did not show up, so I decided that I would come take you myself. There is something private I would like to talk to you about, if you don't mind."  
"Yes, Your Majesty. Although, I beg your forgiveness for my un-organization. Beg Your Pardon, Your Majesty," Celest replied, although she was confused by the hostility in Luna's voice. Every time Queen Beryl had ever talked to Luna, Luna was always harsh and cold in her replies. Celest was still too young to understand, and she knew that Luna would tell her, and Michi and Hota, everything they needed to know when the time came.  
For a 14-teen-year-old, however, Celest was quite mature and intelligent. You couldn't seem to find girls like that very often.  
"Your Majesty, I would like to have a word with Celest for a few minutes, before you must take her," Luna interjected.  
"Of course Luna. You may, but only for a short time," Queen Beryl suggested.  
"Yes, Your Majesty," Luna grabbed Celest by the hand and took her to her (Celest's) quarters.  
***  
In Celest's Quarters...  
"Yes Luna? What must you talk to me about?" Celest asked innocently.  
"Your name be Celest SilverMoon of DeConte and Perfecta, but you are neither from DeConte, OR Perfecta. And..." She hesitated to continue, "and you are the Princess of the Glorious Moon Kingdom and Heir to the Diamond Alliance."  
***  
A/N: Like the cliffhanger? Not a very good one, but that's ok. They'll get better. I'll TRY to update ASAP. More reviews and e-mails, more updates. See ya! 


	2. The End of Perfecta

Hey all! Celest here again! I've gotten a review! Yay…Anyways! I know you all are anxious to read the story so lets begin! By the way, italics mean that the person is thinking.  
***  
Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.  
***  
"What ARE you talking about?! I'm a…a…Princess?" Celest asked, confused.  
"Well…you see…the problem is that…Queen Beryl murdered your mom and captured you!" Luna spat out quickly so that only Celest could figure out what she was saying.  
"Right! And you point is?" Celest questioned stupidly.  
(A/N: She's not as stupid as you think, although she may seem like it…and I should know! She's based after me! Duh!)  
"Now…Celest…don't do anything drastic. I just wanted to tell you that you won't be seeing me again for quite some time. Beryl came to take you and then finish you off…forever, that is…and…well…I just can't let that happen. You mother, Queen Serenity I, left me as your guardian, along with Michi and Hota. Now is the time that you must leave and handle your life," Luna explained, talking calmly, but inside, shaking with anger and fear for herself and her princesses.  
"Oh! Luna! Why didn't you tell me before?" Celest hugged the woman and then sat upright again, "What are you going to do now?"  
"Serenity told me that once Beryl had come to…finish you off…I should send you to the future, where you originally are from," Luna continued her lecture, "I have some items to give you for the rest of you 'quest.'" She opened up her tiny pocketbook and took out a black backpack and a black and silver pen. "These are the things that I have to give you. This backpack is actually a time-space continuum that can hold anything you want it to, including a house. The items can be as big or large as you want them to be. In fact, you can make the backpack go into itself and call it whenever you want, so you don't have to carry it around everywhere. It just stays with you so you can get anything whenever you want. Now…the pen is a disguise-remote-anything-you-want-it-to-be pen. It can disguise you into anything you want it to be. Also, it's a remote so you can handle any electronics that you want to. You also have powers. These you will have to figure out for yourself, although, I can tell you that if you don't have time to get anything out of your space pock (backpack), you can just summon it out. Did you get all of that?"  
"Oh…my…God! I mean, is this possible? I always thought that I was a normal peasant girl! This is so…so…AMAZING!" Celest blabbered on and on.  
"Celest…Darling…calm down, now. You'll get used to it soon enough. I regret not starting you training earlier, but you MUST get to the future NOW, before Beryl suspects something, although I think she already does," Luna transformed into her actual form of a cat, which Celest already knew about, and continued telling Celest what to do, "Now…when you go with Beryl…Right when she's about to finish you off, you use all your power to summon me out of the space pocket. Then, I will use the final powers that Serenity gave me before she died to send you to you actual home. OK?"  
"OK," Celest sighed  
'Did she actually think that Mother would have sent me to Perfecta without telling me everything? Mother would never take away my memories, yet she hasn't told anyone that she hasn't. Is it something that I'm not supposed to tell Luna? Well…I'll just wait and see…Wait! Luna doesn't know about my powers? Strange! I would have thought that Mother would have told Luna about THAT. Oh well…'  
"Celest? Celest? Are you in there?" Luna asked.  
"Oh! Yes. I understand it all Luna. Although I'm just wondering, why didn't you tell me all of this before? Was it something that Mother told you not to tell me?" Celest said.  
"There's no time for that NOW child! One more thing, though. In the future, you will be sixteen years old, not fourteen."  
"But, why?" 'I already know that, but I should play along, just incase.'  
"That's your real age, that's why! Now hide me in my pocketbook, which is also a space pocket, might I add. I'll just come out whenever I hear you summon me, OK?"  
"OK."  
***  
In Beryl's Throne Room…  
"Now…there is some unfinished business going about the planet. Something about you and your two cousins knowing something secret about my plans?" Beryl asked.  
"What are you talking about, Your Majesty?" This is SO stupid! I should have escaped when I had the chance! Good thing I already packed all my stuff in my backpack, or else I would have been dead meat. Mind-reading powers are EXTREMELY useful in times like this!  
"You know VERY well what I'm talking about, you…you…WRETCH!" Beryl screamed.  
"You DARE talk to ME like that? I am your queen and you DARE speak to me like that!" Celest yelled back.  
"Ah! So…you DO know about my plans."  
"Yes…so what? There's nothing you can do about it now!"  
"Guards! Capture her! Kill her! DO ANYTHING TO HER, JUST GET HER!!!!!" Beryl exploded at the top of her lungs while Celest summoned Luna's and her mother's powers.  
'Upon the darkness of the night…  
I bid thee a very good night…  
Yet, when I leave…  
I wish thee well…  
COME! MY POWERS! COME!…'  
Flashes of lightning came from everywhere. The moonlight came shining on her black hair and wrapped her whole body. Thunder rumbled outside the palace and rain pounded on the glass of the doors and windows, breaking them. Beryl yelled and screamed as there was mass confusion between the soldiers and knights. Celest felt the power surge through her slender body as her hair grew longer, enveloping her.  
Suddenly…everything stopped. All was quiet and a strange emptiness filled the room. Planet Perfecta was no more. Everyone had been sent to the future and Beryl and her evil minions had been sealed underneath the deep oceans of Earth. There was no more evil left anywhere…at least…for now…  
***  
Do you like it? Reviews! I need more…or else I won't continue…actually I will because I love writing and I want people to read my stories, so…you all lucked out with me, but…who knows? More reviews, more updates! J  
~*Celest SilverMoon*~ 


End file.
